Reinstated
by Ginger Redwood
Summary: Fourteen-year-old Carmen Cortez was way over a certain Gary Giggles. But when she meets him again at the annual OSS Ball, he tells her he has been reinstated as a spy at Junior OSS. Despite their family's rivalry, Carmen is forced to rethink her feelings about him and what she will do about it. Takes place after SPYKids 2.
1. The OSS Ball

**Chapter One**

_**A/N:**** Sorry if any information in this is wrong. I don't own any characters or previous plot lines in this. Thanks for reading, this is my first fanfic on here so don't be too harsh. Please read and review!**_

"Carmen, are you nearly ready?" Mrs Cortez called through the door.

"Nearly, mom," Carmen replied. That evening, the Cortez family were attending the annual OSS Ball and Carmen was just putting the finishing touches to her outfit. Her father Gregorio Cortez had been made Head of the OSS just a year earlier and he was now hosting the ball. Carmen sighed. She wasn't so sure if she really wanted to go to this ball. But she was a Level 1 Spy-Kid now after the success of the mission a year ago and it was her duty to go with her family.

"Ready, mom," said Carmen as she closed the door of her bedroom.

"Oh my, Carm, you look wonderful," Ingrid Cortez smiled, clapping her hands together.

Carmen looked down at herself. The red velvet dress was just something she had found in the back of the wardrobe, matched with silver shoes. Her dark hair was swept up in an elaborate bun with a silver hairpiece with just a few curls hanging loose at the front. "Um, thanks, mom. Are we going now?"

"Come on," Ingrid smiled and led the way to the car.

"Nice dress," said Juni Cortez with a grin. He straightened his bow-tie with one eyebrow raised.

"Thanks," said Carmen. She lent over and ruffled his ginger hair.

"Hey!" Juni protested.

"Stop it, kids," said Ingrid. "Let's go."

The venue glittered with light and long banners hung suspended from the ceiling. There were tables of drinks and light refreshments and a large dance floor. The Cortez family stepped inside, now acknowledged by all due to Gregorio's promotion to Head. Many heads turned their way and though Juni soaked up the attention, Carmen felt strangely subdued. She wasn't sure balls were her thing.

"Ah, Miss Cortez," said the voice from behind her.

Carmen spun on her heel. She turned to see none other than the blond-haired Gary Giggles. He wore a smart tuxedo and polished black shoes. His hair was gelled back but his eyes were as blue as ever with that calm, collected expression that was just on the verge of a smirk. "If it isn't Mr Giggles," Carmen replied.

"You're looking wonderful tonight," Gary complimented her.

"Thank you," said Carmen, feeling slightly confused at all this. She made certain not to show it on her face though.

"And well done to your father on his promotion," Gary continued. "Would you like a drink? It's secretly peach soda."

Carmen took the glass from him. "So you're back in the game then, Gary? I thought you were suspended."

"I was," said Gary, taking a sip of his soda, "but they let me back in. Needed all the spy-kids they could get, you know."

"I see you haven't changed," Carmen said.

"Oh, but that's what you don't see," said Gary, leaning in closer before adding in a whisper, "I have."

"Carmen," Juni interrupted, coming over to them, "can I talk to you for a second? In private?"

Carmen shot him a look. "Yes, Juni, I'm coming."

Juni led her off to one side. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, "Talking to _him_?"

"He's not that bad, Juni," said Carmen with a sigh.

"He a whole load of trouble and I'm not having you getting hurt," Juni said firmly.

"Gary's not a bad guy!" Carmen protested. "It's not _his _fault his dad wanted to take over the world!"

"You're only saying that because you still have a crush on him," said Juni tauntingly.

"I don't!" objected Carmen, though she felt her cheeks starting to burn. "I am _so_ over that. It shouldn't be a problem if I just _talk _to him."

"Carmen," Juni sighed, "I know you might be older than me-"

"I _am _older than you," Carmen interrupted.

"You _are _older than me," Juni corrected himself, "but I don't want to see you get hurt. He's not what you think he is."

"Gary is _exactly _what I think he is," said Carmen, "and I can take care of myself. Go find a girl to talk to or something, Juni, and leave me alone."

Juni gave her a long look before shaking his head and walking off. Carmen sighed and went back to the waiting Gary Giggles. "What did he want?" Gary asked, leaning against a pillar.

"Oh, nothing," Carmen replied, brushing it off. "When were you reinstated?"

"A few months ago," said Gary. "I haven't been on any serious assignments yet though."

"I see," said Carmen. "Are you back at Junior OSS then?"

"Yeah, but I haven't been in much so far," Gary answered. "I'll be there more now the new term has started."

"I see," said Carmen again.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Gary put his drink down and said, "Would you like to dance?"

Carmen gave a brief smile and put down her glass, letting Gary lead her out onto the dance floor. They began to waltz in time to the band, Carmen's silver shoes shimmering in the half-light. Gary was a good dancer, and a good partner, never once making a mistake. _His dad must have drilled it into him, _Carmen realised. She caught sight of Juni watching them with a dark expression on his face and she looked away from him. It wasn't her eleven-year-old brother's place to tell her what she could and couldn't do.

"Are you alright?" Gary asked.

Carmen took a breath and smiled. "Yes," she replied. The two of them continued to waltz in and out between the other couples on the floor.

"Hello, Juni," said Gerti, standing beside him with one hand on her hip.

"Gerti Giggles," said Juni. "I don't want to talk to you."

Gerti ignored that. "Watching over your sister, are you?" she asked, following the direction he was looking.

"Maybe," said Juni shortly. "It's none of your business."

"Oh, but it is," said Gerti. "Don't worry. My brother will be perfectly respectable."

"Huh, yeah right," Juni muttered.

"Oh he will," Gerti assured him. "He will be the perfect gentleman. Now, is there lemon drizzle cake over there?" And with that, she walked off.

Juni frowned. He had never liked Gary Giggles. Despite what Gerti had said, he couldn't trust him at all.


	2. Back To School

**Chapter Two**

_**A/N: Hope this chapter lives up to the last. Thanks for reading :)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SPYKids material.  
**_

"Carmen, what do you think of the new R.A.L.P.H?" Juni asked the next morning, holding out his newest model of the R.A.L.P.H.

Carmen lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was daydreaming... again. She sighed. "Mmm, yeah, Juni," she said.

"What are you thinking about?" Juni asked, a frown forming between his eyebrows.

"That's nice," Carmen replied absently.

Juni went over and waved his hand over her face. "Carmen! Listen to me!"

Carmen sat up. "What is it?" she asked.

Juni narrowed his eyes. "You aren't still mad at me about last night are you?" he asked.

"No, not really," said Carmen. She turned her head to stare out of the window.

Juni snapped his fingers. "Carmen! You've been like this ever since last night. What's up?"

Carmen looked at him innocently. "Nothing," she said.

"Come on, Carmen, I'm a spy," said Juni. "I know when you're lying. This isn't about Gary Giggles, is it?" He scowled when he said the name.

Carmen rolled her eyes. "Juni, I've already told you. I _don't _like him, okay?"

"Right..." said Juni, clearly not believing her.

"If you keep going on about this," Carmen snapped, "then I'll tell Gerti you have a crush on her."

"What?" Juni burst out. "I _so _do not like Gerti Giggles. She's annoying!"

"Right..." said Carmen the same way Juni did. "Well if you don't stop bugging me, I'll tell her anyway."

"Fine," Juni huffed and stomped out of the room.

Carmen brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and picked up the photo from her dresser. It was a photograph of Gary Giggles, his hair all blond and messy and his eyes blue, just having taken some spy-glasses off. Carmen had printed it off the night before. Now, she picked it up, stared at it for a moment, and then put it in the shredder. The shredder whirred as it destroyed the photo and Carmen turned her back on it. She couldn't afford to be thinking about Gary. Not when an important assignment could come up at any time.

* * *

Carmen and Juni Cortez walked into Junior OSS the following Monday morning. They stuffed their bags into their lockers and retrieved their files. Juni hadn't said another word on the Gary matter, fearing the rumour Carmen had threatened to spread. He was about to walk off when someone approached them from behind.

"Hello, Carmen." It was Gary Giggles again, dressed in his Junior OSS uniform, the gel gone from his hair.

"Gary," Carmen acknowledged him.

"And Juni Cortez, of course," Gary added.

"Giggles," said Juni curtly.

"Did you get back on the Best Spy Kid board?" Gary asked politely.

"I did," said Juni.

"Ah, good for you," Gary replied, giving a brief smile, an expression which Juni thought looked unnatural on his face.

"Don't you have stuff in your office to sort, Juni?" Carmen asked pointedly.

Juni gave her a look which said 'I told you so' and turned and walked down the hall.

"Sorry about my brother," Carmen apologised.

"Don't be," said Gary. "We've never been the best of friends. I thought he was going to quit the spy business after the Ukata assignment."

"He changed his mind," Carmen replied simply.

"Clearly," Gary smiled. "Have you had any missions of late?"

"A few," said Carmen.

"Of course, you're not allowed to say," said Gary. "Were they successful?"

"Yeah," said Carmen. She paused. "I expect you've seen your sister since you've come back here."

"Yes, I have," Gary replied. The two of them started to walk down the corridor. "There she is." He pointed to a blonde girl by the lockers. She had two pigtails high on her head tied with colourful bobbles.

"Gerti!" Carmen called.

"Hey, Carmen," Gerti said. "I see you found out my brother's back."

"Yeah, I have," Carmen replied.

"Uh, you know, you two, how about we meet up at the juice bar later?" Gary offered.

Carmen hesitated. It was one thing seeing Gary at school but she wasn't sure her parents, especially her dad, would consent to her meeting up outside school hours. "Um... I'm not really..."

"Juni can come along too, if he wants," said Gary.

"I'll... ask my dad," Carmen said finally.

"Alright," said Gary, flashing another smile.

"It's been nice seeing you, Carmen, but I have work," said Gerti. "I might see you later then." She flicked her pigtails as she turned away and headed down the corridor.

"Bye," Carmen replied, waving her off.

"I'm afraid I'll have to go too," said Gary. "I have piles of stuff to get through, now that I'm back here."

"See you then," said Carmen.

"See you later, Miss Cortez," Gary replied as he was halfway down the corridor, his voice drifting back to her. Despite everything, Carmen smiled.

"What did he say?" said the voice behind her.

"Juni! Stop that!" Carmen jumped.

"I'm a spy, Carmen, a _spy_. Of course I won't stop," said Juni. "So what was he on about?"

"We're meeting him and Gerti at the juice bar after school," Carmen informed him.

"What?!" Juni burst out. "Dad will never let you in a million years. He hates the Giggles!"

"I'll convince him," said Carmen. "You don't have to come, you know."

"Oh, I'm coming alright," said Juni, "to make sure _he _isn't up to anything."

Carmen rolled her eyes. "Fine," she sighed. "Look, I have to go. Got work to do, you know. Bye, Juni."

She strode off down the corridor biting her lip. She knew Juni was onto her. She knew that he would find out everything eventually – he was a Level 1 spy after all. But her threat about Gertie was enough to keep him in place for now. Carmen sighed. She knew that she should stick to that rule in the 'How to Be a Good Spy' book: _Never make any connections to family or friends. _It would only make things difficult in the long run. She simply _couldn't _like Gary, not that she did. Carmen wrestled with the matter all day, fearing the only answer. It was what scared her most.


	3. Smoothie Bar

**Chapter Three**

_**A/N: Hope this chapter isn't too bad - please read and review. I would love to hear any feedback :)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any SPYKids material - same disclaimer as last time.**_

"No, Carmen. No way!" said Gregorio Cortez, throwing his hands up in the air. "You are _not _seeing that boy. His father is a criminal!"

"Please, daddy," said Carmen with a pleading tone.

Gregorio gave her a long look. "I don't see why you want to meet up with him anyway," he said finally.

"Mom said I could," Carmen told him.

Gregorio looked away and took a deep breath. "Fine," he snapped at last, "but any funny business and you tell me, okay?"

"Don't worry, dad," said Carmen. "Juni's coming with me."

"Juni, make sure there's no funny business, alright?" said Gregorio to his eleven year old son.

"I will, dad," Juni reassured him.

The juice bar was open-plan, spacious and brightly coloured. Carmen walked in, seemingly confident, but with her heart fluttering in her chest. She took off her denim jacket to reveal a sparkly white top which matched her white Converse. She spotted the Giggles over at a booth in the corner and went over to them. "Hi," she said.

"So you made it," said Gerti, coming round the corner. "Go on, sit down." Carmen slid into the booth and Gertie came in after her. Juni was forced to sit next to Gary.

"Yeah, I managed to convince my dad," Carmen replied.

"Nice top," said Gary. "I'm feeling maybe I should have worn my tux again." He wore board shorts and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a t-shirt.

"Oh this? It's nothing really," said Carmen, giving a small smile. Gary smiled back good-naturedly.

Juni coughed pointedly. "Shall we order now?" he asked.

"Sure," said Gerti. "What do you guys like?"

Soon after, they had their juices in tall glasses in front of them, drinking them through colourful straws. The juice bar was cool and fairly quiet and even Juni wasn't complaining.

"Hey!" Juni suddenly burst out. "Something touched my foot!"

"Sorry," said Gerti, the face of innocence, "that was an accident."

"Oh," said Juni, "um... that's alright."

Carmen narrowed her eyes and then smiled. She began to suspect something from Gerti Giggles. "Is everyone on top of things at Junior OSS?" she asked to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah," said Juni, looking down at his drink.

"Things are... pretty cool," Gerti replied with a mysterious look in her eyes.

"School's better than ever since I came back," Gary added with a grin.

Gerti suddenly got up. "I'm going to the restroom," she stated.

"I think I'll go too," said Carmen, getting up out of her seat.

The two of them went to the restroom. "What do you want?" asked Gerti when she was by the sinks.

Carmen gave her a knowing look and lent against the door. "I think I know what you're up to, Gerti Giggles."

"Oh?" said Gerti, "What is it then?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Gerti," said Carmen. "I know exactly what's going on."

Gerti stared at her for a moment. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do," Carmen replied. "You like my brother, don't you?"

Gerti stared at the floor then, scuffing the toe of her shoe on the ground. "Maybe," she muttered, the heat rising to her cheeks.

"What was that?" Carmen asked mockingly. "I didn't quite hear."

"I said maybe," said Gertie a little louder. Carmen opened her mouth to speak again but Gerti interrupted. "Yes, okay? Yes!"

Carmen laughed. "Seriously? You'd go for my little brother?"

"Yeah," said Gerti with a shrug. "You like _my _brother though, don't you?"

Carmen didn't know what to say. "Well... um..."

"Admit it," said Gerti, "you do."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" said Carmen.

"You do," Gerti smiled.

Carmen gave her a hard look. "Fine, maybe you're right," she admitted.

It was then Gerti's turn to laugh. "Oh, just look at us both!" she exclaimed. "Spies aren't supposed to be like this though," she said on a serious note.

"I think the more important thing is how we've been in the restroom for way too long," said Carmen. "I wonder what our brothers have got up to."

"Let's go back," said Gerti and the two of them went back to the table.

"Gerti," said Juni, "we've been summoned to Junior OSS. I think they have an assignment for us." He didn't sound too happy about it.

"I thought you always do assignments with Carmen," said Gerti tentatively.

"I think they need really small agents for this one," said Juni. "They want us there now."

"We'd better get going then," said Gerti, flicking her pigtail over her shoulder.

"But Carmen-"

"Go, Juni," Carmen interrupted, "and good luck on the mission. Hopefully I'll be there to see you off."

Reluctantly, Juni led the way out of the juice bar with Gerti in tow. Gerti turned back one last time with a smile on her face and Carmen gave her a big thumbs-up. Then Gerti turned and hurried after Juni.

"Looks like it's just us then," said Gary. "I wonder what kind of assignment would need extra small agents."

"So do I," Carmen agreed. "I hope they'll be okay. Juni's never been on an assignment without me."

"I'm sure they'll both be fine," said Gary. "When do you suppose they'll be leaving?"

"Today maybe," said Carmen, "if they accept. Will you go to see Gerti off?"

"Yeah," Gary replied, "You?"

"Of course," said Carmen.

Gary smiled and sipped his juice. Carmen began to regret burning that photograph, but remembered she could easily print off another one. She thought about how much time she and Gary would have without Gerti and Juni since they were gone. Maybe she would get to know him better, though she felt she did know him fairly well: they'd throw insults around, she'd saved his and his sister's lives when they were on the edge on a cliff, she had punched him in the face and been there when his father had been about to take over the world. But there was so much of Gary that she didn't know about. How could she possibly know him properly when they were both spies?

Carmen felt good for Gerti though. She had got however long the assignment would take with just her and Juni. At least things had worked out well for her. Carmen almost wished _she _was the one with the assignment. It had been a few months since the last one and she missed the suspense, the tension and the excitement. But she wondered - would she want an assignment with her brother... or with Gary this time?


	4. The Assignment

**Chapter Four**

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter - sorry if it's a bit shorter than the others. Please read and review!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any SpyKids material, only my story line and any OCs I decide to add in later :)**_

"Carmen, come in, Carmen."

Carmen fished a walkie-talkie out of her bag and held it to her ear. "Yes?"

"Are you reading me, Carmen?"

"Loud and clear, Juni," Carmen replied. "How did the meeting go?"

Carmen was walking down the road with Gary after their meet up in the juice bar. Juni and Gerti had been at Junior OSS for a meeting with her father who was the head. Gary looked over at Carmen. "You carry a walkie-talkie in your bag?" he asked her.

"It pays to be prepared," Carmen hissed. "Now, shut up!"

"Good," crackled Juni's voice over the walkie-talkie. "Gerti and I are leaving today."

"Today?" Carmen asked. "What time?"

"In an hour," said Juni. "We're packing some stuff and then we're going."

"So the assignment is really important then?" Carmen asked, a sly tone creeping into her voice.

"Carmen, you of all people know I can't say anything," said Juni disapprovingly. "Look, can you meet me and Gerti in the docking bay at Junior OSS in about an hour? To see us off?"

"Sure," said Carmen. "We'll be there."

"We? So Giggles' coming too?" Juni asked.

"He _is _Gertie's brother," Carmen replied. "See you then. Over and out."

"Over and out," Juni repeated and his voice broke off.

Carmen put away the walkie-talkie. She and Juni carried them with them since they both knew mobile calls could be traced. She and Gary kept walking. "Juni wants us to meet him and Gertie at the docking bay in an hour."

"Alright," Gary replied. There was a moment's silence. "So, the walkie-talkie-"

"Ugh!" Carmen exclaimed and stalked quickly ahead. She looked down at the gum-littered ground as she walked and bumped into a man with a grey jacket with some sort of logo. "Sorry," she apologised but the man walked swiftly on.

Gary came to her side and spotted a small piece of card lying overturned on the pavement. He picked it up and turned it over. It read: _Watch your step. _"Huh, weird," said Gary. He tucked the card into his pocket for safekeeping. "Are you okay?" he asked Carmen.

"Yeah," said Carmen gruffly. "Come on, we'd better get to school."

* * *

"This is a private area. Do you have clearance?" The security guard stood with his arms folded at the door to the docking bay, his eyes narrowed at the tall blond boy and the dark-haired girl.

"Yes, we do," said Gary impatiently, in the middle of an argument with the man. He pulled out his Level-2 access card and waved it at the guard.

"Those can be forged, you know," said the guard sceptically.

"Well it's not!" Gary exclaimed. "Are you going to let us through or am I going to have to-"

"Gary," Carmen interrupted, stepping in front of him. "Excuse me, sir," she said graciously, holding up her Level-1 access card for him to see, "My name is Carmen Elizabeth Juanita Costa-Brava Cortez, daughter of Gregorio Cortez, Head of the OSS. I have the correct clearance – my Level-1 card. Could you please let us through?"

"What about him?" the guard asked.

"He's with me. Now, open the door," said Carmen crisply, walking through the door once the security guard had stepped aside. "I overwhelmed him with names and titles," Carmen explained in undertones to Gary.

"I know," Gary replied, that slightly cocky smirk returning to his face.

"Why didn't you try it then?" Carmen asked, rolling her eyes at his arrogance.

"My dad tried to take over the world," Gary said. "It wouldn't have worked."

The two of them reached the docking bay where a small submarine awaited the younger spies. Juni and Gerti wore black stretch jumpsuits with a belt full of devices and were talking with Gregorio Cortez in the harbour. Carmen and Gary went to join them.

"Hey, Juni," said Carmen, ruffling his ginger curls. Juni absently swatted her hand away but gave her a hug.

"We're just about to leave," he said. "I'm glad you made it. I won't be contacting you until we come back."

"I know that," said Carmen. "Be safe, okay. And you can probably trust Gerti."

"Well," said Juni, stepping away, "I guess this is goodbye." He went to the edge of the dock and put on foot on the sub to steady it. "Coming, Gerti?"

Gerti's farewell with her brother was much more severe. They shook hands and exchanged a few serious words before Gerti stepped out to join Juni. "Ready," she said. Juni held the sub steady and offered Gerti his hand. She took it and hopped in and Juni jumped in after her. The two of them got into their seats and closed the windscreen.

"Stay safe!" Gregorio yelled over the whirr of the engine as it started up.

Juni flashed a grin in response before they were submerged in the water and drove off.

_**A/N: Also, for when Juni and Gerti are away, is there a specific place you want Gary and Carmen to go? And should I skip to where Juni and Gerti are? Please say if you review. :)**_


	5. Problems and Pizza Parlours

**Chapter Five**

Carmen Cortez woke the following week longing for an assignment. It had been about a month or two since her last one, and she had that desperate feeling to be back in the game. But she wouldn't ask for one. She knew anything could go wrong with Juni's case, and if it did, she wanted to be the first agent they would ask to step in. Carmen didn't like to admit it, but she was worried.

It was only when her phone lit up with a text that her mood brightened. It read:

_Going to the mall - want to come? G._

Carmen frowned but she was smiling. How had Gary managed to get her number? If it _was _Gary at least. She replied.

_How did you get my number, Gary?_

Carmen shook her head and pulled on her robe, heading into the kitchen-diner. She grabbed a cookie from the tin and sat at the counter. It wasn't long before her phone buzzed again.

_In the juice bar, when you were in the restroom you left your phone on the table. It wasn't too hard._

Carmen rolled her eyes. Trust Gary to be like that. He could have just _asked _for her number. She went to reach for a second cookie when her mom swiped the tin away.

"Eat something healthy for breakfast, honey," she said, but then took a cookie for herself.

"Mom!" Carmen protested, but poured herself some muesli, grumbling all the way. She then got out her phone again and texted Gary back.

_Going to the mall? Sure, meet you at the pizza place. What time?_

Carmen spooned muesli into her mouth whilst watching her mom eat the cookies.

"Who are you texting, honey?" Mrs Cortez asked.

Carmen hesitated. "Just a friend," she shrugged.

Mrs Cortez gave her a look but decided not to ask. Instead, she said, "Doing anything nice today?"

"Maybe," Carmen replied. "I might head out to the mall for a bit."

"I could come with you," Mrs Cortez offered.

"I'm meeting some friends," Carmen added quickly.

"Oh," said Mrs Cortez knowingly. "You don't want your old mom showing you up. I understand."

"Uh... yeah, that's right," said Carmen. She looked down at her phone as she got another text.

_Pizza place at 10 ok? _

"I'm gonna go get dressed," said Carmen, going back to her bedroom. She texted Gary back.

_Sure, meet you there. _

Then, Carmen had the difficult job of choosing what to wear. In the end, she decided on blue jeans, a red and white t-shirt, red Converse, and a white denim jacket. Then she ran out of the house to catch the bus. Sitting on the bus, Carmen checked her OSS outstanding work. She had mostly completed everything that needed doing, and she was happy about that. Now, she could enjoy her weekend. Carmen walked into the mall and headed over to the pizza place in the middle.

"I need that status report, Mr Cortez."

Juni slid onto his chair and rolled over to the computer. He put on the headpiece and adjusted the speaker. "We are on course for the assignment, Sir," he said. "Both well, with plenty of supplies, and been underwater for eight days."

Gerti joined him, and leant close to speak into the mouthpiece. "Oxygen supplies are still high, Sir," she said.

"Do you have to do that?" Juni hissed, forgetting to cover the speaker. Gerti pointed to it, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, Mr Cortez?"

"Sorry, Sir," said Juni. "Travelling at very high speeds, Sir, and estimated to arrive at our destination in approximately four days."

"Good, we will contact you for another status report before you arrive. Over and out."

"Over and out, Sir." Juni put the headpiece down and turned to face Gerti. Being stuck on the same submarine as her for eight days had taken its toll, but Juni didn't know what to think about Gerti Giggles anymore. Sure, she was annoying, but Juni had to admit that she was, well, _kind of _pretty. And she had proved she was a Level-2 spy. In fact, Juni might even consider her as _almost _a Level-1.

"What?" said Gerti as she caught him staring at her.

"Nothing," Juni scowled. He stood up. "I'm going to get something to eat."

Gerti watched as he left the cabin. Back before the Ukata assignment, she had thought him to be an annoying little boy, who wasn't worth her time. Now, Gerti saw him differently. She was glad to be paired with him on this assignment. She sat on the swivel chair and slid over to the computer. The front windscreen of the submarine was blacked out, but they wouldn't be able to see anything anyway. The sub was moving at ridiculously high speeds in secret tunnels under the ocean. There had been a period of time that they had spent in tunnels underground, going under Africa. Now, they were out in the sea again, in the Indian Ocean, heading eastwards.

Gerti took out her pigtails, and experimented with a high ponytail instead. She wondered what Carmen was doing – hanging out with her brother most probably. Gerti didn't understand how anyone could like her brother like that. It just made her cringe. But Carmen was her friend, and she could reason that Gerti was doing just the same. There she went – thinking about Juni again. His red hair was just so _curly _though...

Gerti scolded herself. Ugh. She _really _needed to do something, anything, to stop her from thinking those stupid thoughts.

"Hey there, Miss Cortez," said the voice from behind her.

Carmen spun around to see Gary, his hair all _blond, _and-

"Hi, Gary," said Carmen, before she could start thinking weird thoughts about him.

"Did you want to get pizza first?" Gary asked.

"Um, we could get one later?" Carmen suggested.

The two walked along side by side, a silence hanging in the air until Carmen said, "I wonder how Juni and Gerti are getting along on their assignment."

"They'll be fine," said Gary.

"They _have _been gone for over a week," Carmen pointed out.

"We were gone quite a long time on the Ukata assignment," Gary shrugged. "I'm sure they're doing great."

"If you say so," Carmen sighed.

"Are you worried about him?" Gary asked with a puzzled expression, "Juni, I mean."

"A bit," Carmen admitted. "I'm sure he'll be fine though."

"You need to relax, Carmen," said Gary. "Maybe we'll get that pizza now instead."

"Sure," said Carmen. But inside, she wasn't so sure if Juni would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I'm so sorry to anyone who is following this story. I have been really busy lately (especially with other fanfics) and I realised that I haven't updated _Reinstated_ since April. Yikes, sorry guys. Anyway, here's the next chapter - pretty rushed since I wanted to get it up before August ends... Please review! Thanks,**

**Ginger xx**


	6. Landing A Sub

**Chapter Six**

It was days later that the computer politely informed Juni that they were only an hour away from their destination.

"Morning," said Gerti, yawning as she walked into the control room.

"Morning," Juni echoed, though a little more shortly than Gerti.

"Fifty-nine minutes 'til landing," Gerti said, reading over Juni's shoulder.

"You can't land a sub, Gerti," said Juni. "We're _under _the water."

Gerti flushed slightly. "I was only reading what it says," she replied hotly.

"Whatever," Juni said with a sigh as Gerti stomped off.

Juni went into the hallway of the submarine and pressed a button on the wall. Part of the wall slid aside to reveal a set of clothes and belongings he would need. "Josh James," he read off, trying out his new name for the mission. It wasn't too bad; he'd had worse. Juni got dressed in black skinny jeans, red Converse hi-tops, and a white t-shirt, ready to hit the road as Josh. He wasn't done yet though. As instructed before he left, Juni seized a pair of straighteners and attempted to straighten his wild ginger curls into a neat mop-head for his character.

"You don't do it like that," said Gerti in exasperation. She had been leaning against the wall with her arms folded for a few minutes as she watched Juni struggle with the straighteners.

"Well how do you do it, then?" Juni snapped.

Gerti walked over and held out her hand. Juni put the straighteners in her hand, and Gerti got to work. After a few minutes, Juni's ginger hair was straight, in a messy fringe. "There you go," said Gerti with a satisfactory look on her face.

"Thanks," Juni muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear that," Gerti said pointedly.

"Thanks," Juni said louder. "You'd better get changed; we're nearly there."

Gerti opened her compartment and took the clothes to her cabin to get changed. When she emerged, she was wearing a black and white spotty cropped top, a black skater skirt, a short black jacket and black crotched pumps. She had a braid going around her head with the rest of her blonde hair left down, and though Juni was no makeup expert, he was sure she was wearing some.

"Well?" said Gerti expectantly. "How does Lily Derives look?"

Juni swallowed before responding. He was about to say _um, great, _but instead, what came out was, "High-maintenance."

Gerti scowled at him. "Well, at least she looks like she spent some time picking out her clothes."

"Josh James looks pretty awesome, actually," Juni shot back.

"Ugh, I can't work like this!" Gerti burst out.

Seeing how stressed she looked, Juni sighed and held out his hand in a peace-making gesture. "No more arguing?" he suggested.

Gerti nodded. "No more arguing," she agreed. They shook hands and Gerti added, "Well, not unless it's really important."

Juni rolled his eyes and grabbed the sunglasses from his compartment. "I'm just gonna check how long we've got left," he said, excusing himself to the control room.

Gerti sighed. At least she and Juni had agreed to stop arguing. It had been like that for a while that they had been travelling: either shouting at each other or ignoring each other completely. Perhaps things would look up from there.

A short while later, the sub went into a tunnel on the side of an underwater building. The building was basically a submarine underneath, but looked like it was just a normal building above water. The two kids picked up a few suitcases before stepping into the building, which apparently was an airport.

"Ready to go?" said Juni.

"Yeah," Gerti replied, shifting her bag up her arm. "So, here we are – Hainan."

They had arrived on the small island in China – Hainan – which was a major beach tourist destination. They both knew the drill – and the story. Josh James and Lily Derives were step-siblings, on holiday in Hainan whilst their parents were on their honeymoon after getting married. They were 'staying' with Lily's Gran in her suite in a fancy hotel during their stay.

"Let's find a taxi somewhere," said Juni.

"Sure," said Gerti. "I'll give the driver directions."

They made it to the hotel and up into the suite. Luckily for them, Lily's Gran was non-existent, and they had the suite to themselves.

"Not bad," said Juni appreciatively, looking around the suite in admiration.

"We're not here to lounge around," said Gerti. "You'd better report back now, right?"

"Oh yeah," said Juni, getting out his computer and putting the earpiece. "Can you hear me, Sir?"

"Agent Cortez," said the voice on the other end, "I trust you are in the suite?"

"We are, Sir," Juni replied. "We'll be ready to report for duty in the morning."

"Just follow what I told you before you left. Send another status report tomorrow night."

"Yes, Sir," said Juni, "Over and out."

"Over and out."

Juni closed the laptop and flopped onto the sofa. It was nice to be on dry land again.

Gerti came over and handed him a packet of crisps. "I'll be in my room," she said, starting to walk off.

"Wait, Gerti," said Juni, sitting up to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, nothing," said Juni. "I mean thanks."

"No problem," said Gerti, walking to her room and closing the door.

* * *

**A/N: OK, before I start apologising, I just have to say thank you so much to everyone who has favourited/followed this story - it really means a lot. **

**Now for the apologies:**

**1\. Sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while but I've been really lost for inspiration on this one. (I previously wrote _THREE MONTHS! _but figured I had read the last update wrong :P)  
**

**2\. Sorry that this chapter is way shorter than it should be - I only had 885 words when it should've been at least 1K.**

**3\. And thirdly, sorry there's no Carmen or Gary in this chapter but I really don't know what to do with them for the time being. I know where my plot is headed, so they might be in the next chapter :)**

**Thanks once again, to everyone out there who has reviewed/favourited/followed/read this, and I hope I'll update soon!**

**4\. One last sorry: sorry this author's note is WAY too long :/**

**Thanks again,**

**Ginger xx**


	7. Enter The Maze

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and sorry I don't update this as much as I should - I'm really busy! Enjoy, **

**Ginger xx**

* * *

_Dear Gary,_

_I can't actually send this letter, but why would I anyway? It would be much easier just to call. _

_If you do ever get this, burn it. The truth is, Juni and I, our task is an assignment like your never believe. I can't say any details, in case this is found, but it's bigger than we'd ever imagined. Sometimes I wonder if even we're good enough. _

_Juni needs me to straighten his hair now, as his disguise, but after that we're heading off to the biggest part of the assignment yet, and the most dangerous. Even we don't know what we're in for. I hope this gets to you, bro, if we... don't make it back. _

Gerti finished straightening Juni's red hair, since he was so determined he couldn't do it himself, and stood up. The hardest part of their assignment was just around the corner. The whole thing was top secret, but they had discovered an underground maze which contained a sacred and really expensive object. OSS had refused to tell even the two agents what that object was. All they knew was that it was held in a safe somewhere in the maze, in a black box. And they had to find it. The only problem was that they didn't know how far the maze went, but they did know that it was rigged with countless booby-traps. OSS, monitoring their progress from back in the US, had identified some, but there were likely to be numerous others, some of which might be deadly.

"You're done," said Gerti, stepping away and sitting down to pull on a pair of black heeled boots that matched her two-tone black and white dress. Even though they were going underground, they still had to get to the entrance of the maze, and OSS had told them it was right in the middle of a shopping centre.

"Thanks," Juni replied, running a hand through his straight fringe and also getting up. "Are you ready?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

Gerti swallowed, looking away. She shrugged on a jacket, reluctant to meet his gaze. The truth was, Gerti had never done an assignment on this scale before. It made her nervous, that she might not even make it out alive. "Yeah," she lied. "We should get going."

"Gerti-"

Gerti looked at him, trying to give him a meaningful look, which should have said "Don't talk about it" but instead his chocolate-brown eyes melted all of her will to pretend. Gerti sighed. "Juni, I've never done anything like this before," she admitted.

Juni raised an eyebrow. "That's what's getting you nervous?"

"Yeah, aren't you?" Gerti stared at her shoes.

"A bit," said Juni. "I guess this is probably my biggest assignment so far, but it's got to be done, right?"

"Right," said Gerti. "Let's go."

The entrance to the maze was in an unused lift. OSS still hadn't identified the owner of this maze, making Gerti and Juni a little suspicious of everyone in the shopping centre. They hacked the lift controls and went down into the maze.

"Looks like this is it," Juni whispered, taking a few steps out of the lift.

"Yeah," said Gerti, following him out. The lift doors slammed shut behind them.

"We'll find another way out," Juni stated.

"I know," said Gerti.

The lift lights went out, plunging them into darkness. Gerti jumped at the sudden ping of the lights going out, immediately fumbling for a torch. She felt Juni's hand grasp hers, and for once instead of feelings those instant butterflies, she just felt glad, and comforted.

Juni brought out a torch just as she did, and they both switched them on. In front of them was a narrow tunnel stretching out further than their torchlight let them see. Not letting go of her hand, Juni moved forward with a light tread. Gerti, shining her torch forward, had no choice but to follow him and complete the assignment.

"Gerti," said Juni softly, after a few minutes of following the tunnel.

"Yes?" Gerti whispered.

"Was there a map?" Juni asked, turning to look at her in the darkness.

Gerti's breath caught in her throat, not only because she could just see the gleam of the torchlight in his eyes. "A map?" she repeated.

"Yeah, didn't they give us one?" Juni asked.

Gerti's eyes widened. "No," she said, "They never did."

* * *

"So your brother's still away on an assignment, right?" Frankie Storm asked, walking along beside Carmen Cortez.

"Yeah, he's still away," Carmen replied.

"Done anything fun while he's been gone?" Frankie asked with a grin.

"Not really..." said Carmen.

Frankie sighed, flicking her straight chestnut-brown hair over her shoulder. "We should do something," she said, taking a moment to think about it. "What about a sleepover? You can come over mine."

"Maybe," said Carmen, a bit unsure. She had known Frankie for a year or two now, and she'd love to go round hers, but there was also that important class project that needed finishing...

"Carmen-" Frankie began, but cut herself off when a dark-haired boy came over.

"Hey, girls," he said. "A friend of mine's having this house party on the weekend. Wanna come?"

"And are you going, James?" Frankie asked, tossing her sleek hair over her shoulder again.

James grinned. "Sure am, Frankie," he said.

"Well I want to come," said Frankie, throwing James a slightly flirtatious look. "How about it, Carmen?"

"I don't know," said Carmen. "My parents-"

"Totally won't mind," Frankie finished for her. "You're coming round mine for "a sleepover" anyway, right?"

"Sure," Carmen sighed. Frankie was the most stubborn person she knew.

"Cool," said James. "Oh, and Frankie? It'd be great if you came with me."

Frankie smiled. "Of course," she said. "I'll see you later."

James walked off then, leaving the two girls by the lockers.

"Don't worry, Carmen, I'll find you a guy to go with before the weekend," said Frankie.

"I'm only fourteen, Frankie," said Carmen, laughing.

Frankie just shrugged. "Whatever," she said. "I'll find you someone anyway."

None of the guys Frankie had picked out were any good. Two of them weren't even going to the party, one of them already had a girl, and the other two were complete jerks. Carmen sighed. Before Frankie could go and find any more guys from Junior OSS, Carmen stopped her in her tracks. Fed up with this, she accidentally blurted out something she knew she'd regret.

"I already have a guy, Frankie!"

"What?" said Frankie. "Well why didn't you say?"

"I don't know if you'd like him," said Carmen quickly.

"What's he like? Tall and dangerous?" Frankie asked, grinning.

"You could say that," said Carmen.

"Well invite him along," said Frankie. "I'm dying to meet him. Who is he again?"

"You'll see," said Carmen, and she actually managed a mysterious smile.

"Why would you do that, Carmen?!" Carmen said to herself, flopping down on her bed later that day. "You're such an idiot! Where am I going to find a guy like that in the next few days?" Then it dawned on her. But she didn't like that idea at all.

Ring, ring, ring. Carmen sighed as she listened to the dial tone. She was really regretting this idea.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um, it's Carmen," said Carmen.

"Yeah, I know. I have you in my contacts, remember?"

"Look, I've got myself into a bit of a mess," said Carmen. "Um, well, I kind of told my friend that I have a boyfriend that I'm bringing to this party on the weekend."

There was silence except from the other person breathing.

"Anyway," Carmen continued, "I was wondering if you'd do me a favour?"

"And pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," said Carmen. "Could you do that?"

There was a pause. "Sure, I don't mind. Anything for a good party."

"Thanks, that's a lifesaver, Gary."

"No problem."

* * *

They kept walking until they reached a crossroads with three different pathways.

"What now?" Gerti asked, but she knew Juni didn't know the answer.

Juni remained silent, thinking it over. "We don't want to get lost in here," he stated. "What's the time?"

Gerti checked her watched. "Eleven AM," she said. "Actually, it's not. My watch has stopped."

"I thought it was later than that," Juni muttered. He let go of Gerti's hand to open his bag and retrieve a walkie-talkie. "Command? Come in, command. We need your help. Command, can you hear me? We need your help. There's no map. We're lost in the maze. Command..."

"Juni," said Gerti, taking the walkie-talkie from him, "They're not there. For some reason we're on our own on this one. I say we keep walking, try the middle road."

Juni nodded. "We should," he agreed, "But we don't want to get lost."

Gerti produced a stick of white chalk from her bag. "Always pays to be prepared," she said. "I'll draw along the walls so we can find our way back."

"Like Hansel and Gretel," said Juni. "Let's go then."

This time, Gerti drew up the courage to grab Juni's hand. "I don't want to get lost in the dark," she said, and to her surprise, Juni smiled at her.


	8. A Startling Revelation

**Chapter Eight: A Startling Revelation**

Juni and Gerti finally collapsed on the ground, exhausted. They had gone so far into the maze, endured so many traps, and now they leant against the wall, hungry, tired and very thirsty.

Gerti leant her head on Juni's shoulder, focusing on her breathing. "How long?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Juni replied. "It's been a good few hours... I think."

Gerti listened to the sound of him uncapping his water bottle and sighed. She'd finished hers long ago. "Do you think we'll ever find it?"

"Gerti," said Juni, passing her the bottle, "I don't think there is anything."

"But Juni-"

"Drink," Juni said gently. "Gerti, I think this was all a set up."

"How can you say that?" Gerti asked, taking slow sips of water. "Your father gave us the assignment."

"I know," said Juni, "and I think that part was real. But I reckon someone has infiltrated OSS and hacked into the assignment. Nothing about this maze was real."

Gerti was silent. "We have to get out of here, Juni," she whispered.

Juni grabbed her hand and gripped it tight. "We will," he said. "There's got to be another way out. We've just got to find it before we run out of rations."

"Juni," Gerti bit her lip, "What if we don't make it out of here?"

Juni swallowed, but met her gaze. "We will, okay? We will."

* * *

"You wanted to see us, dad?" Carmen asked.

"Yes." Gregorio turned to face them. "Convenient that the two of you were together, wasn't it?"

Carmen flushed pink, glancing at Gary who was beside her. "Aren't you supposed to be at work, dad?"

"That's part of the reason you're here," said Gregorio. "Someone has taken over OSS."

"What?" the other two burst out.

"Just let me explain," said Gregorio tiredly. Carmen and Gary fell silent. "The whole organisation is in complete chaos," Gregorio continued. "No-one can get into the building because all access cards have been deactivated. The building itself is impenetrable."

"Well that was smart thinking," Carmen said sarcastically.

"Carmen," Gregorio said warningly.

"Sorry, dad," Carmen apologised. "So someone must've deactivated the access cards."

"They're probably in there right now," said Gary. "But you've got plenty of spies, sir. Why not just find another way in."

"That's not all, Giggles," said Gregorio. "The invader left a message." He pulled up an image on his computer.

_OSS and the Spy-Kids project are mine. _

"Juni and Gerti," Carmen breathed.

"I know." Gregorio sat down in his chair. "We're sending in reinforcements to track them down and bring them home. It would make sense for the OSS invader to have rigged their assignment."

"Who are you sending in?" Carmen demanded.

Gregorio looked at them both. "You."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this is a very short filler chapter :/ I'm busy writing the next chapter which will hopefully be really long, probably will upload it sometime later this weekend :) Thanks for all your support,**

**Ginger xx**


End file.
